This invention relates to electrostatographic reproduction machines, and more particularly to a pin charge corotron with optimum dimensions for minimum ozone production.
Generally, the process of electrostatographic reproduction, as practiced in electrostatographic reproduction machines, includes charging a photoconductive member to a substantially uniform potential so as to sensitize the surface thereof. A charged portion of the photoconductive surface is exposed at an exposure station to a light image of an original document to be reproduced. Typically, an original document to be reproduced is placed in registration, either manually or by means of an automatic document handler, on a platen for such exposure.
Exposing an image of an original document as such at the exposure station, records an electrostatic latent image of the original image onto the photoconductive member. The recorded latent image is subsequently developed using a development apparatus by bringing a charged dry or liquid developer material into contact with the latent image. Two component and single component developer materials are commonly used. A typical two-component dry developer material has magnetic carrier granules with fusible toner particles adhering triobelectrically thereto. A single component dry developer material typically comprising toner particles only can also be used. The toner image formed by such development is subsequently transferred at a transfer station onto a copy sheet fed to such transfer station, and on which the toner particles image is then heated and permanently fused so as to form a "hardcopy" of the original image.
The charging of the photoconductive surface is used to prepare the surface for the exposure step so that a latent image may be formed on the photoconductive surface. The latent image is developed with marking particles and transferred to a substrate to form the copy. Charging of the surface is typically accomplished through an electrical device which generates ions which charge the surface. The formation of ions by the charging device often generates ozone as well as other undesirable emissions which are controlled.
To minimize the ozone irradiating from a printing machine, printing machines frequently include ozone filters which add cost to the printing machine. Furthermore, ozone problems may cause power fluctuations within the printing machine. Further, the generation of ozone may cause electrical noise to occur within the printing machine. Further, the generation of ozone may cause the charging process to become more unstable. Further, the generation of ions through the charging process requires a large power consumption.